


And Here We Are

by TheShipDen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Badass Upgraded Connor | RK900, Death Gavin Reed, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Has Horns, God Gavin Reed, God Upgraded Connor | RK900, Life Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Mention of Past Violence, POV Upgraded Connor | RK900, Pining, Protective Gavin Reed, Starcrossed Lovers, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, just gAY over all, life and death au, no beta we die like men, very very mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: “What the fuck are you doing!?”“My job.” Nines responds, arrogant and teasing which only ever resulted in a more heated glare. He loved it.





	And Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,,,,,I didn’t read over this so if there’s any mistakes,,,,pretend u never saw them

Nines sighed for the millionth time that day.

 

Bored.

 

He was bored. And he had run out of things to entertain himself with, there was nothing left to create. After watching humanity for the first trillion years, he had gotten tired of the same old thing. He had scrapped them before with volcanic eruptions, constant earthquakes, tsunamis that flooded the land, and bloodthirsty beasts that scavenged the Earth and gobbled up any and everything within sight. He’d hit refresh; but the human race was folly to conceptional error. They had a bad tendency to repeat. _Everything._

 

It was fun to watch them evolve, find solutions to all the curveballs he threw at them- they were made a bit in his image after all, it’d be insulting if they didn’t hold some form of intelligence. But yet the fun died. 

 

The first war was exciting, the second just as good; yet as the bickering continued and constant threats prevailed, Nines grew tired of the same old thing. 

 

What was he? Nothing more than a god, of course. The God of Creation.

 

The God of the Rising Sun, Fertility, Good Harvest, Good Fortune, The Weeping Rains, etc. He held many titles, more often than not they changed over the years but there was one that was infinitely true. 

 

Nines was the God of Life. The bright light to the dark, the golden glow to the withering black, the purity amongst the rot. He was beautiful and fair and kind. He was true, righteous, and passionate. Nines was everything good, everything just and sweet, gentle and tender. He was the embodiment of appeal and natural charms-

 

Who was he kidding? Half of that was made up. 

 

God. What a title that held little merit to him. It didn’t get him anywhere, didn’t expel his boredom. Majority of his humans didn’t even remember him correctly, if at all. No. They served under false Gods and Goddesses, served machines and themselves. They forgot all about Nines. Which was fine, he didn’t mind- well, he did. But that was fine. 

 

When the sun exploded, or perhaps the black holes finally reach the other and sucked this galaxy into atoms, he’d still be here. 

 

They wouldn’t.

 

Call it cruel but he wanted credit where credit is due. All the love and adoration hasn’t reached his ears in quite the millennium, he felt a bit neglected. Besides! There was nothing for him to do but observe, and observation tended to grow dull when predictability dictated everything. He tried to spice things up from time to time; Global Warming, a few rotten apples in the bunch, diseases, resurrecting extinct species, endangering a few. And yet? 

 

Humans hadn’t done a thing different. 

 

How _boring._

 

Nines might be a God, but who ever said it was fun to be one?

 

He created himself, gave himself his own life, his own powers. He, himself, wasn’t even sure how. There was just so much _nothing_ within all the void, vast emptiness with unimaginable endless stretching that never led to anything. Because there wasn’t anything. And then, in a spiteful and incomprehensible miracle, Nines was born.

 

His existence came into light with a bang that shook the nothingness he was surrounded in. His focus was not yet determined and he was lost, dare he admit, scared. He called, and there was no one to answer. He screamed and no one said anything. There was nothing but the empty that met him, and after sitting stoic for trillions of light years, he decided to do something about this grand void. So Nines had got to work. He made things, many, many things. And they were small, nothing but orbs of light and energy to keep the darkness away. Yet they had seemed lonely too after some time, and he grew tired of the same twinkling sight. So, Nines made a ball of light that changed to darkness. It had dips and curves, powdered on its surface but entirely plain. 

 

Humans named them the Moon and the Stars. 

 

Though it wasn’t enough, and Nines soon suffered from a stroke of creativity. He loved making things- making _life._

 

He made small little balls of stars’ dust, invented the vastness of what was now dubbed space. Nines created planets, got bored of just one and turned it to two. Two grew into three, three prospered into twelve, that bloomed into a hundred more, and so on. Yet, the small balls- _planets_ \- weren’t enough either. So Nines looked for something different, he had to be taking a wrong turn somewhere if his boredom kept showing up. 

 

There was something that did keep him on his toes, however. 

 

Something that was annoying, and crude and constantly a thorn in his side. But could pose to be fun nonetheless. 

 

Or, some _one_ should he say. 

 

Apparently, there was a balance. One above him, beyond him that he couldn’t affect nor control. And that was for every life given, one was taken. When he created, something had to be destroyed. Life and Death, as they say. And try as he might- Death couldn’t be killed. Not by his hands anyway.

 

But at least the humans hated him, and oh, how they loved Nines. 

 

He liked to rub it in that asshole’s face, a lot. Nines knew it got under his skin far more than he let on which was the point honestly.

 

But harmless fun turned to pointless bickering to cosmic fights that caused the end of the world as humans knew it. Which was… _fine._ He just made the world anew again. Started fresh but the humans never got innovative anymore. 

 

2038 was looking more and more bleak, but humans playing Gods with their little machines? Hilarious. Nines might just grant them life as well and see how the people fair. It’d be fun, entertaining for sure, and he began to grow excited. 

 

But as the long, _long_ millennium carried on and Nines was more and more exposed to Death and his dubious intentions, he kinda liked him. It horrified him at first, disgusted him even, but after a few centuries Nines warmed up to the idea and soon was helpless to the feelings that persisted inside his chest. 

 

Which, initially, prompted him to walk the line of the veil. 

 

Humans might’ve found out about it, per his fault, and it was so hilarious to see them freak out about the life he gives and takes freely. Ghosts? Just another pawn of amusement. Demons? Corrupted souls he hid from Death. The paranormal? Nines’ “fuck you” to Death.

 

But Death had another name, as common as can be, and not at all complicated as some people speculated. 

 

Gavin.

 

His name was Gavin.

 

Nines liked how it rolled off his tongue.

 

The space around him was airy light, malleable to his light touches. He saw countless souls and figures- some more dangerous and obscure than others and it brought a smile to his face. Gavin was always hard at work here, trying to guide the half-dead away from the living world and into eternal rest. This space was the middle ground, no-man's land. Nor Nines or Gavin could do very much except talk and part the space between the different worlds. 

 

One world was for Nines’ creations; humans, animals, bacteria, atoms, molecules, etc. 

 

The other was for Gavin, Nines has only seen it twice while they had fought viciously. It was a bleak and dark place where his light could never shine, it made him feel small, weighted. He felt heavy as he walked across the blackness of the place- a stark contrast to his world and residence. 

 

And then there was the veil. An in between clusterfuck of darkness and light that no one controlled. Nines couldn’t liberate it and Gavin couldn’t destroy it, here was where they constantly stepped on another’s toes. And there was nothing more satisfying than seeing the cute scowl cross Gavin’s marred features. The scrunch of his nose, the tight press to his lips, the crinkle to his eyes. Nines couldn’t have crafted something better himself. 

 

He ran into a lost soul, an innocence and nativity to them. He could manipulate them easily. 

 

And so he did. Leading them towards his world of life- guiding them towards the place of haunting and yearning to let them dote over it for as long as their soul remained. 

 

And sure enough, he felt the dread and sadness and peaceful-rest tug at his being before he saw his counterpart. A smirk splayed across his lips, but he morphed it into indifference before the other could see.

 

“What the fuck are you doing!?” Gavin began, already scowling at him and Nines already felt better. 

 

“My job.” Nines responds, arrogant and teasing which only ever resulted in a more heated glare. He loved it. 

 

“This isn’t your fuckin’ job, asshat! You’re just fuckin’ up mine!” 

 

“So it would seem.” He smiled and Gavin clenched his jaw tight. “Oh, lighten up. If I know you, you’ll just start up another disease to put me to work.”

 

“Don’t tempt me.” Death snarked and stitched up the opening of the veil with a snap of his fingers. “You come here just to piss me off?”

 

“On the contrary,” he starts with a grace that he hopes is enticing. It works on humans. “I wanted your company.”

 

“Hah!” Gavin cackles, walking through the flickering existence of the veil and waving Nines off dismissively. “No one wants _my_ company. Try a better lie.”

 

“Perhaps I genuinely do.” Nines lengthened his strides, easily catching up to the shorter God and clamped his hands behind his back. 

 

“Since when did Life ever want Death?” Gavin’s head swiveled as he looked at Nines, entirely accusatory. “Or have you forgotten all those fights?”

 

“Believe me,” He says through his teeth. “I haven’t forgotten.”

 

He won’t ever forget- but he has decided to put it past him. After all, there were in the twenty first century now.

 

“Then why’re you pesterin’ me? Tryna start somethin’?”

 

“Something.” Nines smiles graciously. Because he wanted something indeed. His skin tingled just by standing around Gavin, he wanted to know what the God’s touch would feel like on his bare flesh. 

 

Gavin just eyes him, something inside his barren gaze glowing a light red that died down just as quick as it appeared. Nines noticed that about him; his eyes always flared when he felt a strong emotion. Their usual emerald green dulled to the grey that got lost inside the color before sharpening to a crimson red when he got angry, Nines only ever saw that one. He doesn’t know what the other tiny flashes mean, or if they’re just a lessened irritation. But they intrigue him and he finds he wants to discover their meaning. 

 

“You’re such an asshole, you know that?” Gavin fires harmlessly, his steps boundless as he pranced into his desolate realm. 

 

Nines’ skin chills, goosebumps lingering along his arms as the weight of his creations’ destruction settles over his being. His chest feels tight and his grace turns to clumsiness, the burden of bearing the brunt of his opposite. 

 

“As are you.” He responds cooly, watching his steps as he clears the bleakness. 

 

He spots the little nubs of horns as Gavin brushes his hair back- they’re far from innocent looking. Nines knows Gavin could make them scarier and pointier, when they started their vicious fights long ago he knew them as long things. Sprouting from the God’s skull and curving into a dangerous spike that crowned his head, protecting the sides of his face from harm. If he was especially defensive, he had sets. One curling downward and another branching off to spiral high and sharp. But Nines only ever saw that in particular once before; when he’d overpowered the God of Death and pinned him on the grounds of the veil, his weapon of choice buried deep inside the other’s shoulder and watching a muddy black pour from the wound along with a freezing chill that inched up his arm. 

 

Now, however, they were just shadows of the past. Ebony, maroon little things that were hidden beneath the swept backed notions of his hair. Nines suspects it's wavy when left unchecked, and he wishes he could see. Yet, Gavin doesn’t trust him yet. Which is understandable- Nines was not nice to him when he popped into existence. 

 

Nines just liked a lot of things about him, things he never saw before or convinced himself he didn’t like. In fact, Nines found him rather cute. He regrets making a terrible first impression now. 

 

“Seriously, what do you even want?”

 

Feeling bold, Nines crosses the little distance between them and takes Gavin’s face between his fingers and tilts his head up. He stares down and marvels at the little ruby shine inside them- not fiery red, but a little rosy, pinkened maybe. How interesting. 

 

“Maybe what I want,” Nines says. The feeling of Gavin’s darkness butting heads with his clean light making him shudder and bite at his lips to keep any sounds back. The wrongness to his right, the dreary silence and the desire for eternal rest stirring inside his chest. There was a more dominating glow festering inside Gavin’s iris that Nines sees something glint almost blue- blue like his own eyes, of the skies he creates, or the oceans he built. Death sucks in a breath, minty and cold in comparison to himself.

 

“Is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another weird ass idea that I have going on,,,
> 
> Leave me be with my starcrossed lovers k


End file.
